


Yet Another Thing [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad Communication, Bad Sex, Consent Issues, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e21 The Die Is Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Yet Another ThingOriginal summary:"Elim," Julian pulled back from their kiss to breathe into his mouth. "I want you."Garak shuddered out a breath in response to the declaration. He had wanted Julian for so long, had craved his affections. And now he had it, just when he had lost the ability to want anything at all.Day 15: Consent Issues
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	Yet Another Thing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yet Another Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031231) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 15 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. This one has three chapters, but two endings. Chapter 2 is the happier ending, and chapter 3 is the less happy ending.

Please heed the tags on this one guys. Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Yet Another Thing (Chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-1/s-NsPOVZWIiE8)

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Yet Another Thing (Chapter 2)](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-2/s-jSHCgBOWSYh)

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Yet Another Thing (Chapter 3)](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-3/s-baKkqGtDHhx)

**Download Links:**

**Chapter 1**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-1/s-NsPOVZWIiE8)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/67qpsmronbnjycz/Yet%20Another%20Thing%20%28Chapter%201%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Chapter 2**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-2/s-jSHCgBOWSYh)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/syavt0z6udz2bbb/Yet%20Another%20Thing%20%28Chapter%202%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Chapter 3**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/yet-another-thing-chapter-3/s-baKkqGtDHhx)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eg4udhlmwpzvnee/Yet%20Another%20Thing%20%28Chapter%203%29.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031231/chapters/65991745) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
